The invention relates to a multi-standard television receiver for receiving a television signal whose sound carrier is frequency-modulated (FM) or amplitude-modulated (AM), the receiver comprising an intercarrier sound channel incorporating a frequency demodulation circuit and an intermediate frequency portion having an output, a sound intermediate frequency channel of which is coupled to a filter circuit and to an amplitude demodulation circuit.
Funketechnik, 1977, No. 15, pages F & E 245-251 discloses a television receiver of the above-described type in which the intercarrier channel is connected to an output of a video detector which is connected to an output of the intermediate frequency portion.
Said circuit has the disadvantage that a suppression filter incorporated in the intermediate frequency portion produces a considerable attenuation of the sound carrier of the order of approximately 26 dB and whereby the picture carrier is attenuated by approximately 6 dB. Consequently, on receipt of a weak signal the signal-to-noise ratio becomes poor and an annoying interference occurs in the sound, even if the picture quality is still acceptable.
To obviate this disadvantage it is possible to add a separate intercarrier detector which however, would imply the use of an additional integrated circuit.